


英雄的耻辱魔力供给

by luoluochen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 抹布文, 路人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen





	英雄的耻辱魔力供给

【路人x阿喀琉斯】英雄的耻辱魔力供给  
＊抹布文学  
复数路人x阿喀琉斯  
可能还有一点寝取られ风味

正文：  
如果还有足够的魔力话，面对现在这个糟糕的局面，希腊的大英雄一定可以帅气地杀出重围，将御主带离被海盗包围的困境。但是非常不幸的是，藤丸立香在刚刚的缠斗中不慎被敌方偷袭而短暂失去了意识，于是骑兵也随之失去了魔力的供应，而让现在的情况变得更加焦灼的是，在御主昏迷的那一刻，他们同时也与迦勒底失去了联系。

“喂喂喂喂，别开玩笑了，御主，现在可不是小朋友睡觉的时候哦？”

骑兵伸手利落地抬手抹去了嘴角铁锈味的血渍，另一只手则牢牢地将昏睡的少年抱在怀里，阿喀琉斯目光凶狠地盯着包围在四周的敌人，虽然他的嘴角浮现着玩世不恭的笑意，但他却清楚地知道失去魔力的英灵对上这么多的敌人根本没有任何的胜算。

如果是按照骑兵原本刚烈的性格，他定会和敌人拼得鱼死网破，哪怕没有胜利的可能，也要像一个真正的英雄一样轰轰烈烈地死去。但是现在阿喀琉斯知道自己并不可以由着性子鲁莽，因为在他的臂弯中，躺着一个昏迷的少年，这个少年是人类唯一的御主，是拯救人理的希望，也是他要拼尽全力去护其周全的特别存在。

希腊的大英雄难得目光柔和地扫了一眼怀中的藤丸立香，然后重新抬头之时，眼神又恢复了对敌时的锐利。对方的头目很显然被骑兵周身的气势所震慑，而就在他握紧手中的长矛戒备阿喀琉斯接下来的行动，出乎他意料的，骑兵仅仅是灵子化了手中的长枪，然后停顿了片刻缓慢地开口：

“喂，不如我们做个交易，你们放过这个男孩，其他让我怎样都可以。”

“哦？怎样都可以吗？”

男人闻言一愣，与身边的同面面相觑，随后又将揶揄的目光落在了骑兵的身上——阿喀琉斯，伊利亚特的大英雄，拥有被无数后人赞叹过的美貌以及为神明所眷顾的体格，不论是哪一点都足够被平凡的世人所觊觎。  
英灵冷着脸颔首，被如此大胆且意味深长地注视着，让他气恼地感到了被冒犯的不敬，但是出于对御主安危的考虑，阿喀琉斯却少有地露出了隐忍的神情。骑兵沉默了片刻，冰冷的目光一一扫过在场的海盗，最后仅仅是冷淡地开口：

“啊，什么都可以，条件是只要你们不动我的御主，怎么样，不需要我再重复一遍吧？”

＊

阿喀琉斯在确认御主被安排到甲板下方的单人船舱后，才无谓地跟着海盗们走进了另一侧的房间。比起立香所在的船舱，这里肉眼可见的要宽敞的多，内里陈列着一张老旧油腻的长桌，英灵无聊地想也许这里便是这群人平日用餐的餐厅。

在不怀好意的目光的注视下，阿喀琉斯大大咧咧地靠在木桌边，双手抱胸面无表情地扫视着这群强壮粗犷的海盗。男人们明显赤裸狎昵的眼神让英灵本能地感到反胃与恶心，但是一想到现在阶下囚的尴尬处境和隔壁相当于是人质的御主，阿喀琉斯只能暗自咬牙再做多时的隐忍，也许很快就会和迦勒底的通讯就会恢复，但也有可能情况并没有他所想的那么乐观。

“喂，你这个混蛋，放开我……”

环胸的双手毫无征兆地被拉开，骑兵感受到身体从后方被钳制住，然后直接被按压在了油腻的长桌上。阿喀琉斯下意识地奋力想要挣脱开粗糙大手的桎梏，但是所剩无几的魔力让他使不上哪怕一点的力气，只能乏力地任人摆布。英灵扭动着身体，恶狠狠地嘶吼着，企图做最后的抗争，不过令他绝望的是，越是奋力的挣扎，握住他手腕和臂膀的力道便更加的厚重。

“哎呀，英灵啊，还真是可悲的使魔呢，失去魔力供给，其实比普通人类要更加没用吧，甚至会消失也说不定呢？”

说话的男人语气之中透着明显的幸灾乐祸，他伸手掀开阿喀琉斯黑色的里衣，猥亵地用手掌狎昵地抚摸过英灵白皙平坦的小腹，在感受到身下完美的肉体本能地打着颤抖，又随即和四周的同伴一齐发出起哄的嘲讽大笑。

“混蛋……别碰我……”

“嗯？刚刚是你说什么都可以的吧，还是说现在想反悔了，那让隔壁那个小男孩来，也不是不可以哦？”

“你敢——”

阿喀琉斯闻言霎时间瞪大了眼睛，他竭尽全力地转身揪住男人的衣摆，不过四目相对时，在那个男人眼里他看见的满是势在必得的游刃有余。男人俯下身子，像是安抚孩童一样轻轻抚摸过骑兵的头顶，脸上得意地挂着无耻的笑容，他故意贴近阿喀琉斯的耳廓，下流地用舌尖舔舐过他因为耻辱和愤怒而泛红的耳垂，以一种极为轻佻的语气开口道：

“如果不想那个男孩有什么三长两短，那就乖乖地让我们好好舒服一下吧，希腊的大英雄——”

男人在说这句话的时候，手指用力地捏紧了阿喀琉斯消瘦的下颚，他故意地拖长了语调，着重强调了“英雄”这个字眼，目的是为了更好地羞辱此刻不得不妥协的英灵。阿喀琉斯咬紧下颚目光狠戾地瞪着这个恶劣的海盗头目，他本像是困兽一般用尽全力想要摆脱开钳制住他臂膀的男人，但是到最后仅仅是暗自啧了一声，松开了咬紧下唇的牙齿。

“……只要你们不碰我的御主，其他随你们喜欢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，有意思，太有意思了，死去的英雄对活着的人类产生了情感，心甘情愿地成为了他的忠犬，现在居然连尊严与矜持都可以随意地丢掉，说出去有谁会信呢？”

阿喀琉斯像是被丢弃的垃圾一样被男人扔在油腻的木桌上，耳边是海盗们不堪入耳的下流哄笑与淫猥的污言秽语，英灵抬手用臂膀遮住蜜色的眼眸，尽最大的可能不去理睬男人们的侮辱，但是无法被忽视的嘈杂声却像是无法摆脱的魔障萦绕在他的耳畔。刚刚早已被掀起的黑色里衣不知道在什么时候已经被粗暴地扯成破败不堪的碎片，英灵本想不去顾及在他身上狎昵游走的粗糙大手，但是下一秒被迫灌入的甜腻药水却让他无法忽视这种明显奇怪的举动。

“你们这群混蛋……哈啊……给我喂了……什么东西……咳咳咳——”

药水自口腔流入胃部之中，英灵急切地想要将之吐出，但是男人却粗暴地捏着他的下颚逼迫他全部咽下。冰冷的药液在胃中翻滚，所过之处引起了一片灼热的刺痛之感，阿喀琉斯可以直观地感受到视线正在以肉眼可见的速度模糊，身下难以启齿的部位蒸腾起异常的暖流，他费力地撑起身子，一把揪住男人肮脏的衣领，恶狠狠地质问着，但夹杂着暧昧喘息的声音在此刻却没有任何的震慑力。

“嗯？这种东西原来真的对英灵有用啊？”为首的男人饶有趣味地看着阿喀琉斯白皙的肌肤覆上了一层寡淡的绯色，露出了一个淫邪的笑容，他反手扣住骑兵的手腕然后粗暴地将之摁在木桌之上，俯身用舌尖舔舐过对方泛红的耳廓，又低声补充道，“听说哪怕是一滴就能让贞洁烈妇变成最为淫乱的妓女，不知道喝了整整一瓶的大英雄又会变成什么样子呢，我们真的十分……期待啊。”

“卑鄙无耻的东西……嗯唔——”

英灵愤怒地扭动着身体想要逃离男人欺压而上的恶臭身躯，但是那瓶药物仿佛在这一刻开始发挥了作用——阿喀琉斯蜷缩着身体趴在长桌之上，意识被情欲所侵占，身体也耻辱地痉挛颤抖。已经失去蔽体作用的黑色里衣仍旧挂在他的身上，破碎的衣物难以遮蔽住被欲望染红的白皙肌肤，暴露而出的胸部上的淡色乳珠也因为接触空气而下流地挺立。阿喀琉斯气息微弱地咒骂着海盗们的无耻行径，但是毫无气势可言的姿态却好像更加能够激起男人的施虐的欲望。为首的海盗摸着下颚狞笑着地盯着惨败的英雄，最后发出一声像是惋惜又像是幸灾乐祸的短促叹息，挥了挥手示意身边的同伴开始今天淫乱的饕餮盛宴。

＊

“哎呀哎呀，能够让希腊的大英雄舔我的肉棒，这简直是天方夜谭啊……”

即使意识逐渐开始混沌，但是奇妙的是阿喀琉斯还是能够清晰地听见男人们聒噪的下流话语和肆无忌惮的大笑。刚刚英灵被迫捏着下颚张开了嘴，一根腥臭的粗壮肉棒就这样没有任何征兆地被塞进了嘴里。饱满的顶部气势汹汹地直接顶在了他的咽喉深处，反胃带来的干呕让阿喀琉斯痛苦地皱着眉头，喉口的收缩却又与之相反地取悦了口中的淫邪之物，男人兴奋地扣住英灵的后脑，粗暴地挺动着腰杆，像是模拟性交的姿态一样在阿喀琉斯的口中进出抽送。

“唔……唔……嗯……”

男性坚硬的阴毛在抽送的过程中不间断地戳刺着英灵的脸颊，散发着腥臭气味的肉棒毫无缝隙地填满了阿喀琉斯的口腔，无法安放的舌头只能被迫缠上其粗壮的柱身，辗转反侧地描摹着它恶心的突起青筋与形状。

“喂喂喂，这不是很熟练吗，本以为是个雏儿，没想到早就是个婊子了……”  
“哈哈哈，毕竟是古希腊呢，毛还没长齐的时候就不知道被多少人玩过了吧？”

男人毫无怜惜可言地抓着英灵的头发强迫他凑近自己的肉棒，一边和观赏着这场淫乱性交的同伴口无遮拦地肆意侮辱诋毁着阿喀琉斯的清誉。海盗们心里明白其实英灵的过去并没有他们所说的那么不堪，但仅仅是用荒唐的言语快意侮辱那个光彩夺目的英雄，他们便不可抑制地感到更加的兴奋。

在强力媚药的作用下，阿喀琉斯的意识已经彻底流出了身体，无法思考的大脑在听见男人们不堪入耳的折辱后并没有什么特别过激的反应，他仅仅是无力地抖动了一下眼睫，继续本能地用舌头讨好着嘴里的肉棒。口淫而产生的咕啾咕啾的水渍声听起来格外的下流与淫靡，男性肉棒上的腥臭味让阿喀琉斯被药物控制的身体更加的欲望高涨，他可以清晰地感受到身前的性器已经紧紧地贴合着自己的小腹，而股间的肉穴也早已被自身分泌的淫水打湿，被其他男人强行分开双腿的时候，这些透明的汁液甚至不知廉耻地在众目睽睽之下淫乱地顺着白皙柔韧的大腿根部缓慢且色情地溢出，滴落在地面之上。

“哈，仅仅是舔了男人的肉棒，后面的小穴就和婊子一样淫水泛滥了，该说不亏是大英雄吗？”

身材高大的男人猥琐地侮辱着英灵，他伸手不轻不重地拍打着阿喀琉斯的臀瓣，白皙的臀肉在手掌离开的那一刻即刻印上了嫣红的掌印。被如此不堪羞辱的英灵本能地想要阖上双腿，但是男人显然并不想让他如意。

“怎么了，难道被看见流水的小穴还会害羞吗？”

海盗们配合地发出起哄的淫笑，男人在这一刻似乎是想到了什么更加有意思的事情，他从衣兜之中取出来另一瓶完整的媚药，然后将药瓶放在嘴里还吃着男人肉棒的阿喀琉斯的面前晃了一晃。

“是大英雄喜欢的东西吧，那么下面这张小嘴肯定也会喜欢得不得了吧？”

男人一边自顾自地说着，并没有理会阿喀琉斯蓦地瞪大的双眼惊恐神情，他打开药瓶将药液沾在手上，手指轻而易举地塞进了英灵湿润的后穴之中，因为摩擦与开拓而产生的淫靡水声混杂着阿喀琉斯色情的呜咽与咽喉吞咽肉棒的声响在船舱之中听起来格外的清晰，让观赏之人更加的情绪高涨。

渴望被填满的肉穴感受到异物的进入，阿喀琉斯本能地想要回头去观望，但是跪趴在男人胯间口交的他还未转过身，便又被男人不由分说地箍住后脑开始更加粗暴的抽插。

“这个时候不可以走神哦，大英雄。”  
“嗯——啊哈……啊……咳咳咳……”

男人粗鲁的抽送让英灵难以忍受地嘴角发麻，抖动的肉棒不间断地抖动着、溢出前列腺液，在一个深喉之后，浓稠腥臭的精液就这样在阿喀琉斯的嘴中释放而出。男性独有的麝香混杂着海水的咸湿在骑兵的味蕾之上扩散开来，反胃的痛苦让阿喀琉斯捂着嘴巴不住地干呕，分明是恶心的腥臭味，但是其中所富含的微弱的魔力却让他可耻地感到甘之如饴。

“哎呀，哪怕只是这样微弱的魔力也可以被满足吗，还真的是饥渴的下流英灵啊？”

阿喀琉斯弓着身体跪趴在地上断断续续地喘着粗气，他的手紧紧地扒着地面，因为用力过猛而泛着可怜的苍白。那些在他身上猥亵抚摸的粗糙大手已经无从去理会，阿喀琉斯现在所有的感官都集中在了被迫暴露在所有人面前的淫乱小穴之上，那里刚刚被媚药所滋润，烈性的药物通过肉壁的黏膜完美地渗透到了他的内里，本就支离破碎的意识更是挥发殆尽。耳边男人们的作贱话语已经听不太真切，如今他迫切所想的，只有空虚的肉穴被比手指更为粗大的东西填满，然后被粗暴地侵犯。

“吚唔——嗯……”

英灵短促地发出了一声淫媚的呻吟，然后很快湿滑的口腔又被第二个人所侵占。男人的肉棒进入他的小穴并不困难，被药物催淫过的洞穴在肉棒触碰到穴口的那一瞬当即下流地蠕动着，迫不及待地将其斥入腔中。阿喀琉斯迷茫地睁着蜜色的眼睛，无神地仰望着正在侵犯他嘴巴的男性，一开始的羞耻与痛苦现在已经不见踪迹，小穴和口腔被不遗余力地占用、蹂躏，明明毫无技巧可言，但是这具淫乱的身体却在无意识地取悦着使用着它的男人们。

阿喀琉斯双膝着地，以雌兽求欢的姿势抬高臀部任凭男人们在他的身体上发泄兽欲。因为口腔被肉棒塞满而无法发出完整的呻吟，只能从鼻腔之中漏出一些零碎的闷哼与呜咽，英灵仰着脖颈露出线条流畅的漂亮脖颈，那双常年握枪的修长双手现在却耻辱地握着肉棒黝黑的柱身，嫣红的舌尖讨好地舔舐过顶部的龟头，并且间或还会将之整个吞进，紧缩着喉口裹挟住它的头部，最后在男人缴械投降时，再欢快地伸出嫣红的舌头，将富有魔力的精液吞食进腹中。

“嗯♡——啊哈♡——”

男人射精时溢出的精液有一些漏在了英灵神情恍惚的脸颊之上，混杂着生理性的泪水和不受控制流出嘴角的津液，这使阿喀琉斯被欲望侵染的俊脸显得更加的肉欲与色情。男人从他的嘴中退出后，阿喀琉斯酸麻的嘴终于得到了片刻的休憩，但是后方正在侵犯他小穴的男人并没有停下，反而更加疯狂地耸动着腰肢进行粗鲁的冲刺。

第一个侵犯阿喀琉斯小穴的男人已经达到了高潮，全部灌入腹腔中的精液在第二个男人肉棒的鞭挞下发出咕啾咕啾的色情声响，间或还有一些溢出的淫液在交合的过程之中飞溅而出，滴落在阿喀琉斯的大腿或者脚踝之类的地方。男人的厚实的大手紧紧地箍着英灵精瘦的腰肢，胯骨不遗余力地撞击着他饱满结实的臀肉，发出的“啪啪”的撞击声活像是某种淫秽的色情表演。英灵放浪地抬高着臀部，像是一只渴望交尾的雌狗，所剩无几的矜持与耻辱在敏感被肉棒的顶部触碰到时早已消失殆尽，他像是男人们口中的妓女一样摇晃着腰肢，配合着男人的抽送以寻求更多的快乐。

“吚唔嗯♡魔力♡——是魔力♡魔力流进阿喀琉斯的小穴里了♡——”

男人粗重的呼吸和野兽无异，伴随着低沉的咆哮，精液抵着阿喀琉斯的前列腺直接喷薄而出。英灵被富含魔力的淫液冲刷过的小穴疯狂地痉挛着，内里嫣红的黏膜贪婪地吸收着难能可贵的微弱魔力，猛烈的快感让阿喀琉斯的大脑一片空白，他的身体像是秋风中的落叶可怜地打着颤抖，但是脸上却浮现着无比淫乱的神情。阿喀琉斯已经不知道自己在说什么淫荡的浪话了，由于灭顶的舒爽，英灵蜜色的眼眸诡异地向上翻起，嫣红的舌头显露痴态地伸出唇间，像是犬类一样粗鲁地呼吸着新鲜的空气。阿喀琉斯的呻吟不再是一开始的痛苦和隐忍，取而代之的，是更为放浪与淫乱的下流喘息。

“希腊的大英雄啊，还真的是出乎意料的色情啊，哈，骑兵什么的，果然指的是骑男人的技巧吧，你这个淫乱的家伙！”

海盗将英灵换了个姿势抱在怀中，阿喀琉斯原本跪趴的屈辱姿态变为了背对着跨坐在男人身上的模样。骑兵健硕的双腿被迫分开蜷缩在身体的两侧，而他的身体的支撑则全部压在了身下男性肉棒之上。骑乘的体位让男人的肉棒进入到了比后入式时要更加深入的地方，在一开始被重新填满小穴的时候，英灵直接靠着后面的刺激达到了不知道第多少次的高潮，紧紧贴合着小腹的性器已经只能射出稀薄的精液，有一些甚至直接飞溅到他的脸颊之上。

“啊哈♡不行♡如果再……那里♡……会啊♡♡♡坏掉的♡——唔唔唔♡”

“坏掉就坏掉吧，做肉便器不也挺好的吗，大英雄？”

不知道是谁说了一句，惹起了周围男人们的哄堂大笑，英灵目光涣散地抬起沾满精液的脸看向声音的来源，但是他的视线下一秒就被男性勃起的肉棒所侵占，然后毫无悬念的，阿喀琉斯的口腔再一次被腥臭的巨物毫无缝隙地塞满。

“乖乖做一个婊子吧，人理的英雄啊——”

男人的污言秽语不间断地传入阿喀琉斯的耳朵，但是明明是羞辱的话语他却病态地感到更加的兴奋。骑乘的姿态让英灵只能把身体的全部重量都依靠在身后正在侵犯他的人的身上，而身前正在操弄他嘴巴的男人又凶恶地抓着他的头发逼迫他身体前倾。阿喀琉斯困难地扬起脖颈卖力地用舌头讨好眼前这根粗壮的肉棒，由于用力过猛，从下颚至喉结处的线条勒出了一种美妙的弧线，而上下滚动的小巧喉结情色的更是让人难以移开眼球。厚实的唇瓣与肉棒的柱身紧紧地贴合在一起，有一些无法被吞咽的液体自阿喀琉斯的嘴角缓慢地溢出，最后滴落在他精致的锁骨之上，形成一汪透明的水渍。

在一开始的时候被强行灌入的媚药似乎在这个时候已经达到了药效的顶峰，英灵脱力地依靠在后方男性的身体上，目光涣散地露出肉欲的痴态。药物所渗透的小穴此刻也已经完全和女性的花穴没有两样，甚至在迫不及待的男人强行同时塞进第二根肉棒的时候，他也只有一时半会的不适应，但是很快淫穴就贪婪地吞吐着两根入侵者，不知廉耻地绞紧收缩地求欢。  
暂时无法享用到英灵洞穴的男人，只得用骑兵空闲的手或者夹紧的腿弯处发泄自己的欲望，然后在快要射精的时刻，对着阿喀琉斯色情的脸或者被吮吸玩弄到红肿的乳头喷薄出腥臭的精液。

“大英雄的胸部和女人一样了，就差会产出乳汁了吧，不过英灵应该也是可以做到吧？”

坐在阿喀琉斯身后的男人不轻不重地用双手揉捏着他红肿不堪的双乳。的确，富有弹性的胸肌摸起来和女性并没有什么两样，而那些喷射在上面的精液更是像妊娠期的女性产出的乳汁一样顺着乳尖缓缓地滑落。阿喀琉斯被触碰到敏感至极的乳尖时，身体很明显地跳动了一下，随着一阵微弱的痉挛与微弱的可怜呜咽，英灵前方的性器终于颤颤巍巍地射出一束透明的液体。

“哦哦哦，是潮吹啊，已经和女人没区别了呢，希腊的大英雄啊，真的是超乎想象的厉害啊。那么，接下来就努力怀上我们的孩子吧，不管是哪一个人的孩子，我们都会原谅你哦？”男人假惺惺地赞美着，阿喀琉斯因为潮吹与失禁后方的淫穴疯狂地绞紧了内里的巨物，正在侵犯他的男人像是受到了鼓舞，身下顶弄的幅度在一刻猛然地加大。他的手指故作怜爱地抚摸着英灵因为沾满精液和汗水而耷拉下来的头发，用一种蛊惑的语气在耳边暧昧地私语着——

“我们会努力给你进行魔力供给哦，直到你的小腹中灌满了我们的精液，然后怀上我们都孩子为止。”

＊

晃荡的船舱，忽闪的灯光，船舱内性与血的反胃气味，藤丸立香在转醒之后被陌生的男人带到隔壁的房间时，见到的就是这样让人难以置信的光景。

“啊♡哈——嗯♡……已经♡不行了……拜托♡请——”

曾经意气风发的希腊英雄跪趴在肮脏的地面之上，充血的肉穴之中拥挤地塞着两根粗壮的肉棒，此刻正同时抽送进出。淫靡的交合之中，不间断地从阿喀琉斯的小穴之中溢出白色的精液，他的股间已经一片的泥泞，少年可以看得出这场单方面的凌辱已经进行了多时。他的骑兵双臂着地，放荡地扬起脖颈，嘴里含着另外两个男人的肉棒，嫣红的唇瓣已肉眼可见的红肿，而白皙健壮的身体上也随处可见情爱的痕迹和干涸的精渍。

“御主……啊♡不要看——啊嗯♡♡”

门被打开的时候沉浸在情欲中的阿喀琉斯并没有意识到藤丸立香的存在，只有在男人狡黠地指了指门的方向时他才注意到自己如此不堪的淫态早已被御主净收眼底。

“不要什么啊，你这个淫乱的家伙，后面的骚穴不正是因为被你的御主看见而疯狂地咬着我不放呢吗？啊啊啊被喜欢的人看见会更加兴奋呢，真是无可救药的骚货啊，希腊的大英雄？”

男人兴致高昂地用言语羞辱着阿喀琉斯，不过他并没有注意到的是，站在门口的少年已经背过身去，缓缓地抬起了那只刻有令咒的手。

“以令咒之名——”

end


End file.
